Felix-116 (AAO)
Introduction Commander Felix Martel (Service Number 11642-11236-FM) is the son of Abigail and Raymond Martel, and brother to Thomas Martel. He is the spouse of Jess Morley, and father to Amber and Victor Martel. He is a character in the story Halo: Duties and Desires, and the protagonist of The Forerunner Chronicles. He makes appearance in most of the stories under the category of Against All Odds. Eridanus II The Sanctuary (2472—2484) Felix was born on Eridanus II, in an Insurrection communist cluster known as "the Sanctuary", on the outskirts of Asphodel City. He is described to be very intelligent, and reliable for being only a child. He had a likable yet serious personality. Dr Patrick Walker allows him to help with patients at the medical facility at The Sanctuary. Commander Gerald Barrie took a notice to Felix's potential, and was very interested in getting to know him. When Lieutenant Colonel Robert Watts secretly defected to the Insurrection in 2484, Felix had felt uneasy about the former Marine joining forces with Barrie. The following events had led to the Commander (who was initially good-natured and intended for non-hostile negotiations with the UNSC, but became more ruthless as he was influenced by Watts) to make less peaceful decisions and resulted in the Sanctuary being discovered by the UNSC and raided by Marines. In the attack, Felix's parents were killed, and his brother Tom was temporarily missing. Defection (2484—2487) After the survivors from the Sanctuary entered Asphodel city to protect themselves from the UNSC, Barrie and Watts formed a plan to ambush a squad of Marines searching for the Insurrectionists. After the soldiers were captured, Felix prevented Barrie from executing them one by one. He managed to save one of them, Private Jess Morley, and escaped Asphodel after incapacitating Barrie and regrouping with a company of Marines waiting south of the city. To prevent complications, Jess passed Felix off as "their informant", and told her superior officer about Watts' treachery. Felix later found out that Tom had been taken by the Marines three years ago, having been also mistaken as an informant. Military Career UNSC Navy and Project ORION (2587—2496) After heading to Earth, Felix and Tom studied at the Luna Academy, and the former later became an officer after graduating at OCS with high marks. After joining the UNSC Navy in 2490, Felix helped Jess build a case against Watts, who had returned to a UNSC colony before they reached Earth. Despite their repeated efforts, the Colonel was cleared, and would not be successfully convicted of treason until 2513. When Project ORION (The SPARTAN-I Project) had been reinstated in 2491 after its initial launch in 2321, Felix had signed up, but was denied at first. But seeing as there hadn't been enough volunteers for ONI Section Zero's plans, they later accepted him, and a few other soldiers from the Navy and Marine Corps. Despite a number of accidents during the project, and many volunteers who "quit", he remained a part of it until 2496, when the project was declared over. He had felt personally disappointed that they wouldn't be able to take part in the next phase, which was to be yet again activated from 2497 until 2506, and later permanently decommissioned until the SPARTAN-II program began in 2517. However, Felix would be Missing in Action inside a cryotube for the next six decades. Forerunner Enhancement and Isolation (2496—2556) Felix found a pair of brass collars of a Lieutenant Commander in his quarters on board his shuttle, and a message instructing him to go to a location unknown to him. When the new Lieutenant Commander arrived according to the coordinates, the small ship came under sudden attack by the UNSC frigate Elongation. The armed shuttle was quickly boarded, and all the crew were killed. When Felix came across a group of Marines examining the bodies of his crew in the barracks, he downed two men before being tranquilized. When Felix regained consciousness, he was inside one of the Elongation’s experiment facilities. He was greeted by Dr Myers and Commander Dorset, and they told him that they had sent the message. He did not trust them at first, thinking they were ONI or Insurrectionists, but then Dr Myers showed him some crystals they found in an asteroid field, which she did not know whom had created them but thought most of them were used for artificially creating supersoldiers. He realized that they wanted him to try the crystals, and agreed to take part in the experiment. Dr Myers injected the contents of most of the crystals into his body, and also administered sleeping solutions for him. When Felix woke up, he noticed that he had indeed been enhanced to a very high degree. The Elongation had apparently arrived in an Insurrectionist territory, and then came under attack by rebels, who boarded the frigate and were trying to take down the frigate. The SPARTAN-I, who had placed on a combat suit, headed to the engine room. He neutralized several of the Insurrectionists, but an M19 missile damaged his armour, and one of the recovered crystals fell into the engine core, absorbing the energy from the ship. Unfortunately, Commander Dorset had taken the Elongation close to a sun in an attempt to scare off the rebels, and the artifact continued to take in energy from the star, causing such a large implosion a black hole was created. Felix had escaped the black hole when another Forerunner crystal activated, seemingly "opening" it and ejecting him back into defined space and time. He found a part of the Elongation that had been separated from the rest of the frigate when the Insurrectionists boarded it, and froze himself in a cryotube. Revival, New Identity, and Emergence of Forerunners (2556) Sixty years later, in 2556, Felix's cryopod was discovered by the Sangheili carrier Shadow of Intent. He was brought on board and revived, and there he met the aliens for the first time. The Lieutenant Commander also discovered SPARTAN-II Gray Team was on board, also found by the Sangheili recently. He worked out a story with them that covered up his past and would make arrangements with ONI to change his record. When Felix heard what the Sangheili had done over the three decades, he did not comment, but seemed rather frosty afterward. Arbiter Thel 'Vadam provided the Spartans with a Covenant shuttle which took them back to Earth. After returning to Earth, Felix did a lot of research on the fate of the SPARTAN-IIs, and eventually pieced together the location of the long-lost Blue Team. He also found Colonel James Ackerson, who was held captive by scattered Covenant forces at Mars and brought him back. Afterward, the Lieutenant Commander found out about the SPARTAN-IIIs as well, and when he enough proof, he told Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood about it. The Spartan was taken to Onyx to find them, accompanied by Commander Richard Lash. When the Prowler Dusk came out of Slipspace, it was attacked by a swarm of Sentinels that used to take residence on Onyx. The SPARTAN-I pulled into space on a heavily rigged Pelican dropship to find them, and the Spartans inside the shield world, whom had seen the Prowler's arrival, managed to destroy the core with a hidden Forerunner fail-safe. The Lieutenant Commander brought them onboard, and back to the Dusk. The Prowler was heavily damaged during the Sentinels' assault upon its relatively thin armour, and had to pull out of Slipspace on their way back to Earth. The ship arrived at the remains of Eridanus II, reconstructed with a design similar to that of the Forerunners. A Covenant Loyalist force seemed to be present, and had launched an attack on the Dusk. Felix and the others fought off the attackers, and pursued a group of their dropships. A trio of Forerunner ships attacked them, and the Lieutenant Commander barely managed to fight them off. He later realized that SPARTAN-117 was also in the same system, in cryo aboard the remains of the Forward Unto Dawn. The Spartans headed for the ruins of the frigate, where they searched for the Master Chief on one of its fragments. They were attacked by a Forerunner warrior, who injured Kelly-087 and killed Franklin Mendez, who had insisted on accompanying them saying "too many people had died on me when I turned my back to them". Felix killed the Forerunner, but did not find John. They headed for another part of the Dawn, using Rugari's ship, when they came upon another Forerunner. This one appeared not to be hostile, and he agreed to help them. The Chief was found and resurrected, and they formulated a plan to defeat the new enemy forces gathered here. Cephaus suggested that they seek the help of a long-hidden human scientist, Dr Amelia Dalason, who was very familiar to John. They went to find her, only to realize she was captured by Forerunner Commander Vilarius. Cephaus brought them to his ship, and he went looking for her with the Chief, while Felix engaged Vilarius in an intense duel. The Lieutenant Commander was once again victorious, although he sustained injuries in the fight. The Spartans brought Dr Dalason to her laboratory, where she had designed something to destroy the planet. Unfortunately, the Forerunner lord Oberion had decided to abandon Eridanus II, and set the Flood loose upon it, including a deadly new form called predators. Dr Dalason managed to fend them off with a diluted nuclear explosion, which bought them enough time to set the detonation and escape, but at the cost of the doctor's life. It turned out that Oberion's other planet was Reach, which was still under construction. A Sangheili force seemed to have found the planet and were examining it. The Spartans met up with them, and they worked out a plan to destroy this planet as well and ensure that the Forerunners did not escape. While the Spartan tracked down Oberion in his fortress, the Shadow of Intent and the Dusk managed to down the warlord's flagship, the Cessation, with the use of NOVA bombs. Outside the fortress, Oberion's sister Maelia was waiting for them. While Cephaus fought her, the Spartans entered and found the Forerunner lord. The Master Chief managed to kill him, but was severely wounded, leaving it to Felix to overload the Cessation's reactor and destroy Reach. They returned to the Dusk at last and finally headed for Earth. Plains of Anduu, Forerunner Time Era, and Return to Earth (2556—2557) When a pair of Navy technicians found a message embedded in Cephaus' armour a month later, written in English and containing coordinates to planet G522d (otherwise known as "Anduu"), the Lieutenant Commander asked Captain Damian Miller to take him and the Spartans there. When Miller's destroyer, Alderney arrived in the system, they were attacked by a Covenant cruiser, ending the space battle with both ships crash landing on the barren remains of the Forerunner planet. After finding out that the Covenant were looking for a Forerunner artifact that allowed them to travel through time, the Lieutenant Commander had went with SPARTAN-II Blue Team to find it before them. Despite the success of recovering the crystal, he was separated from the other UNSC forces before the enemy ship destroyed the Alderney in the Plains of Anduu. Felix later found Cortana in John-117's abandoned ship, brought them into the Outcast's Revenge, and used the artifact to take them back in time. After arriving at G522d millenia ago, he made contact with the Forerunner Minister of Anduu, captured Jiralhanae Chieftain Metiderus and his subordinates, had Cortana the Covenant ship over, and evacuated a few hundred Forerunners onto the ship. Later, he also "saved" Cephaus, as well as the other Spartans and the crew of the Alderney. The Outcast's Revenge returned to the Sol system, followed discreetly by a pair of Forerunner frigates. Felix and a small group of humans and Forerunners alike headed stealthily to Earth to report while Cortana brought the ship to Sanghelios to rally for help, followed by the Forerunners. Metiderus and his Chieftains escaped shortly before the Outcast's Revenge departed, and brought the Covenant hiding in the asteroid field (after the Battle at Earth years ago) back into activity. Felix was sent to eradicate them, and managed to kill most of the Chieftains with the help of Ezekiel-254, Cephaus' sister Ascedia, and three squads of ODSTs. After the Forerunner frigates returned to Earth, having escaped a massive attack from the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity and now suffering severe damage, Felix and the others quickly headed back to Earth, and prepared for a ground battle at Antarctica. He, along with the revived Team Katana from SPARTAN-III Gamma Company, helped keep the humans on even footing with the Forerunners as the Outcast's Revenge and the Sangheili fleet eventually made it to Earth for the battle. During this time, Felix uncovered a Forerunner passage under Antarctica, found Jess Morley, who had been MIA for almost as long as he had, inside a Slipspace pod, discovered and later destroyed the Gravemind the Forerunners had almost found, unaware of the danger posed by the dormant Flood leader. Felix later confided his past to the other Spartans, and was awarded the Red Legion of Honour for his contributions to the brief but deadly conflict against the Forerunners. Post Human-Covenant War Conflicts and (2559—present) In 2559, the Sangheili separatist group known as The Fallen kidnapped hundreds of Sangheili newborns and took them to Earth in an attempt to turn their military against the UNSC. He went with the Spartans to Sanghelios to answer a call for help, and were convicted of treason. However, it was soon realized they had not had anything to do with the kidnappings, and then returned to Earth to help defeat their leader, Isto 'Vadum. Felix met Spartan Phoenix Team in 2569. During a battle, he was wounded, and while SPARTAN-D102 patched him up, his body seemed to have trouble with healing itself of flesh wounds. Sometime between 2564 and 2569, he was injured by the Judicator's Gavel Rifle, which destroyed his right bicep and hand, and also gave him an odd condition which destroyed platelets, preventing his wounds to heal themselves sufficiently. In 2577, Felix was promoted to full Commander. Personality Category:Sona 'Demal Category:Against All Odds